Leon Sakaki
, pronounced Rion Sakaki, is the protagonist of the Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy video game. Personality & Character On the surface, Leon is generally a wisecracking happy-go-lucky person. In the cockpit of a Variable Fighter however, he is all business. Leon prides himself in being a professional. Skills & Abilities Considered an ace in S.M.S. Sephira Branch, Leon's proficiency with variable fighters is high, especially so since his main unit, the YF-25 Prophecy, is a prototype model. As a result, he can adjust quickly to various models, old or new. Of course, this doesn't stop him from complaining when his newly-assigned unit is a low-performance one. History Originally a pilot for the S.M.S. Sephira Branch, Leon was assigned to deliver the control AI of his prototype YF-25 Prophecy, but is suddenly ambushed by an unknown variable fighter (later identified as a YF-29B Perzival). Though he was able to fend them off, his YF-25 was critically damaged and had no choice but to make an emergency landing on the planet, where he was rescued by S.M.S. Ouroboros Branch head Aisha Blanchette. With his VF out of commission, Leon realized he could not return to Sephira due to an increase in Fold Faults activity due to an "Ouroboros Aurora" that has manifested around the planet. With no other options but to wait it out or find a way to stop the phenomenon, Leon finds himself under the temporary supervision of Aisha. Aisha considered Leon a godsend as he could serve as a test pilot for the YF-30 Chronos prototype she herself was developing on Ouroboros. Leon agrees, and Aisha joins his attempt to uncover the secrets of the planet and test out the various airframes around the planet. The soon discover an underground Protoculture ruin where a hibernating Mina Forte resides. He awakens her and discovers that she has no memory of who she is and what she was doing there. Leon becomes protective of Mina, as she partially resembles his younger sister who passed away a few years prior. They go out shopping, and Mina hears Sheryl Nome on a broadcast, and is enamored and wishes to become a singer like her. She is soon assigned as a pilot and along with Leon, are made to collect various items and parts across the planet. A fateful encounter with a long Vajra has Leon realizing there's more to the planet that merely being surrounded by an aurora. They soon discover that that planet has been bringing heroes and singers from across space and time, such as Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee, Lynn Minmay and Basara Nekki. Leon's former friend Rod Baltmer shows up once again, part of a rogue group "Havamal", and attempts to stop Leon from foiling his master's plans to rewrite history using the Protoculture ruins on the planet. Leon himself holds a "Vanquish Race" with Isamu Alva Dyson to test out the nearly complete YF-30 airframe, and the results lead Aisha to revamping the fighter's engines. With the YF-30 perfected, Aisha and Leon celebrate. Shortly after, Aisha and Mina are kidnapped by "Havamal", and it is up to Leon and his new friends from across space and time to rescue them. Relationships ;Mia Sakaki :Leon's little sister who passed away during an armed conflict in their home planet Sephira two years ago. Up to now he still blames himself for letting her join the S.M.S., leading to her demise. ;Rod Baltmer :Rod and Leon were once the best of friends, but after the war in Sephira that led to Mia's passing, they became estranged with one another. He becomes the head of the "Havamal" fighter squadron, and shoots down Leon's YF-25 Prophecy during the opening of the game. ;Mina Forte :Leon becomes protective of Mina after finding her in a ruin in Ouroboros because she resembled his late sister Mia. Whether it develops into love depends on the player. ;Aisha Blanchette :Leon's temporary boss in Ouroboros. While he gets a little annoyed at Aisha's bratty attitude, he's impressed at her skills in making replica VFs. Whether it develops into love depends on the player. Gallery LeonWake.jpg|Leon waking up on Ouroboros after being rescued by Aisha Blanchette. MineLeon.jpg|Leon spending some quality time with Mina Forte. LeonFriend.jpg|Leon's a bit of a daredevil, ultimately becoming the test pilot for the YF-30 Chronos. LeonAisha.jpg|The ever knowledgeable Aisha Blanchette trying to teach Leon of the intricacies of new variable fighters RodNooo.jpg|Leon and his fallen friend, Rod Baltmer. Macross30 LeonxAlto.png|Leon and Alto Saotome sharing a moment. Notes & Trivia *Leon's call sign "Siegfried 1" would later become the designation of a successor variant of his YF-30 Chronos, the VF-31J Siegfried. References External Links Category:Pilots Category:Game Characters Category:Macross 30 Characters Category:Strategic Military Services